


Dear Jolyne Kujo

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyne receives a quick letter in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jolyne Kujo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Dear Jolyne Kujo/亲爱的空条徐伦](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695639) by [Alynes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes)



> I'm not done with Stone Ocean yet... or near done, really. But I wanted to write this.

Jolyne rarely receives mail in Green Dolphin Street Prison. Her mother doesn't send it, and her father until recently was dead to the world and now doesn't remember her, or anyone else. She has no siblings and no friends who know where she is or care enough to send mail.

It's a surprise, then, when she's called up to get her delivery. Jolyne eyes the guard, one she knows and has bribed in the past, before approaching. "Are you sure it's for me?"

"It's got your name right on it, doesn't it?" He hands her a single piece of paper, folded over. 'Jolyne Kujo' is written on the front in Japanese, then copied in decent English. "Nice of them to give a translation, we couldn't have accepted it otherwise."

Jolyne nods and takes the letter back to a quiet corner of the cafeteria. It quickly becomes obvious to her that the English is a ruse: it doesn't match what the Japanese says in anything but length, and is just talking about standard things like how the weather is back home and how she's missed. The Japanese is much more interesting.

_Dear Jolyne Kujo,_

_Thank you._

_Your dad's not doing perfect yet, but he's alive, and I don't know where even to start thanking you for that. I can't imagine how much you've risked to get him to this point, I'll probably never know, and it seems kind of stupid just trying to write it out in a letter. You're amazing, is what I'm trying to say here._

_We'll do the best we can from outside, me and the foundation. We can't do much, and we know it must suck to be in there. I'm not even going to try to convince you that it doesn't stink._

_I'd really like to punch whoever did all this in the face, but you should get to him way before me. Throw in an extra_ ora _for me, all right?_

_When you get out of there, we should meet up sometime and hang out. How has that not happened before?_

_-Great-uncle Josuke Higashikata  
 ~~(age 28, I'm not that crazy old relative who wants to pretend he's still a kid)~~_

Jolyne snorts as she folds up the paper again. "Is Dad's whole side of the family made of weirdoes?"

It's nice to receive some acknowledgment from the outside world that she's risking life, limb, and the possibility of seeing the outside of solitary confinement ever again in order to save her father. Even if it comes from relatives she doesn't even know the names of, it's still something.

Jolyne borrows a lighter from someone else and torches the letter, letting the ashes fall into the trash. The translation trick may have worked on the mail sorters, but there's no telling who else in this prison can read enough Japanese to decipher it. It's safer just to destroy it now that she's read it.

"Heh." Maybe she will go visit her great-uncle, someday in the future.


End file.
